All you need is a Valkyrie
by Laetsubus
Summary: Bo broke up with the good doctor Lauren and hasn't been feeding much to prove that she is not bound by her nature... but then comes Tamsin who wants the succubus to come out and play and embrace her nature. M Rated. Smut and valkubus-centric story.
1. Chapter 1: Prove it

**I had time on my hands and wanted some more valkubus in my life... so I wrote some. First time ever writing fic, and smut, so bear that in mind ;)**

**I kinda need some content for this story, even if it is really just about some hot Valkubus action and feels. So here you go:**

**Bo, Dyson and Tamsin are working on a case about some kind of trafficking in their fae world. They got some intel about a couple low level dealers spread around town who could potentially help them take down the whole network. Dyson is busy covering the forest in his wolf form while Tamsin and Bo are checking a neighbourhood on the outskirts of town where the guy they were looking for had been seen lurking around. Bo broke up with Lauren, and funnily enough lost a bit of her sex drive so hasn't been feeding much lately, trying to fight her nature and prove a point to the world and yadda yadda yadda.**

* * *

><p>Bo couldn't help but stifle a laugh as Tamsin nonchalantly kicked opened the door of an old abandoned house at the end of the street with an annoyed sigh, without even checking it was open. It was just the 5th house they searched, but the blonde detective wasn't exactly renowned for her patience. Tamsin rewarded Bo with a cold stare, and was about to serve her a well brewed comeback, when a noise caught her attention. Bo and Tamsin drew their weapons and walked towards a door right by the kitchen. Tamsin opened it in one quick move, it lead to the basement. Halfway down the stairs they noticed a man trying to escape through the window. In a few quick leaps Tamsin had grabbed him and pulled him down roughly to the ground.<p>

"Unless it's midnight and you're gonna turn into a sorry rat, you were never gonna fit through that window asshat". She knocked him unconscious and brought him upstairs to a chair to tie him up with a nearby rope. Bo was just watching incredulously as Tamsin tightly secured the knots.

"Tamsin, you do know you don't need brute force to get answers from him, right? That's what I'm here for."

"Aaaw I'm sorry, did I hurt your little succufeelings? Just noticed you were a little off your game recently, and I don't want you compromising my investigation-"

"-What now? First of all - I brought you this case so at most it's OUR investigation, and second of all, my game is just fine!"

"Alright then, succubus. Prove it" challenged the Valkyrie with a firm stance.

'Oh it's on.'

Bo's demeanour changed instantly as she accepted the challenge. Bo found this opportunity to take on the hot detective… delectable. This thought gave her a surge of energy she feared was long gone since her breakup with the doctor. The hunger wasn't just from her succubus side, this was Bo being hungry too. She turned towards Tamsin and looked straight into her eyes, her look dripping with desire, and confidence.

She had her trademark smirk on, acting tough and unaffected by the intense and predatory look Bo was giving her. She stood her ground while Bo approached slowly. 'Woah, that woman is literally made out of lust' Tamsin thought, entranced by Bo's warm brown eyes. She couldn't look away. Partly because she was stubborn; she wasn't going to back down from what she initiated, and partly because she simply didn't want to look at anything else. She was surprised, and worried, as she felt a little flutter in her stomach. She started doubting that challenging the succubus had been a good idea. Doubt was her thing though, since when could anyone make her doubt anything? 'This succubus is going to be the death of me' she thought. 'Put your head in the game'.

She wouldn't show any of that vulnerability. Instead, she taunted the predator. Raising her eyebrows, she stepped forward decisively. She took her jacket off with all the attitude you'd expect from the tough detective, threw it on a chair along the decrepit wall, and tightly crossed her arms, signalling she was ready for the succubus to make her move. She was eager to play this game. Something about playing with Bo was igniting a certain fire within her. She tried telling herself it was merely for fun and pride. An itch to scratch and no more.

Bo had to admit, she loved the confidence Tamsin was strutting, and she was determined to prove her wrong. The arrogant green eyed warrior was going to get the seduction of her lifetimes. She flashed a seductive and playful smile, her eyes roaming over her body; taking in the curves of her hips, her breast in that bra that fit her perfectly and accentuated by her arms, her exposed neck... Her eyes turned bright blue as she then stared back into the detective's eyes and got closer.

"You sure are a fine specimen, Valkyrie…"

She touched her arm ever so slightly, starting at her wrist. She started pulsing very little charm through her fingertips, slowly increasing the amplitude as her hand moved higher up, close to the blonde's breast. Tamsin didn't move or react. She knew this was just the appetizer and Bo had a lot more of 'magic' to deliver, so she braced herself for whatever was to come next. She felt Bo's hand inch away from her skin at her shoulder, missing the contact immediately. Her soft touch and pleasure was replaced by the distant heat from the back of Bo's hand hovering over her neck, creating yearning within the blonde. Without realising it, Tamsin leaned into her hand, regaining contact so Bo was now brushing her cheek.

Bo was surprised by how docile Tamsin was being even though she was barely using any persuasion… she was intrigued. She wanted to see what could happen next. She was surprised byhow _much_ she wanted to make happen next. She wanted to feel her skin. Taste her lips. Bo's hunger spiked at the thought. Tamsin was a gorgeous girl by any standard, even the snarky comments and the attitude somehow contributed to make her this 'desirable'… but this went beyond lust. 'She must be feeling this too', she surmised. There was something more to this exchange than a contest.

Bo then softly yet firmly placed her palm on Tamsin's neck and pushing a very intense wave of charm the second their skin touched, with her thumb brushing along Tamsin's jaw. She thought she heard a whimper from the Valkyrie, but the warrior wasn't showing anything. Bo put her other hand on Tamsin's hip gently.

Tamsin had met her fair share of succubi before and she knew how to handle them, but there was something different about Bo. She'd be lying if she said she had no effect on her. It wasn't just her powers that Tamsin was affected by though... It was how intoxicating her perfume was, how inviting those lips were, and how-

She suddenly became aware of just how close they both were.

Of Bo's lips just an inch away from hers.

Of the hand on her hip. Playing with the fabric of her top. Slipping underneath it. Bo's thumb stroking her hip bone while her other fingers were sliding under the waistband of her jeans

Of the other hand that was now at the back of her neck, slowly kneading at the base of her skull. Moving up and grabbing a fistful of her hair.

Of Bo's breast now pressing on her stubbornly crossed arms. Fists clenched.

Of the pleasure running through her. Travelling lower… Increasing pressure and ache between her legs.

Bo was pressing herself on her prey. She couldn't read her aura, but she could tell from her breathing pattern that she wasn't as cold as she tried to remain. She knew she could go further… She dipped her head lower, started kissing Tamsin's neck, tracing her tongue along it. Up to her jaw. She then sucked on her earlobe and bit teasingly. She whispered in a sultry voice "Kiss me, Valkyrie" to test how much in control she was.

At that request, Tamsin leaned in further, finally untangling her arms. She placed her hands on Bo's cheek and lower back. Pulled her closer to her. Brought her lips back to hers, almost touching, lingering there… She brushed her lower lip with Bo's, retracting her head after the contact, making Bo tilt her head forward in a vain attempt to catch her lips, and moved to her ear. She answered in a tentatively snarky voice "…You wish, succubus". With that she spun the succubus around and pushed her roughly into the wall, not unlike the first time they met.

She felt like she won, and Valkyries are nothing if not a proud species. She just had to celebrate by teasing the brunette a little more… She pushed her body into Bo's, thrusting her hips into her before adding "I think I found my favourite position".

The succubus wouldn't let her beat her at her own game this easily. Even with an arm stuck behind her back she'd get the blonde to do what she wanted. That Scandinavian tease was playing a game she was made for.

Bo laughed. "I had you there for a moment, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah… you tell yourself that. You'll never beat me succuslut."

"_Never_, huh? Does that mean you want to play again, Valky_bitch_?"

"Nice name there. Didn't know you could even say 'bad words'" she said mocking Bo, tightening her grip on her.

"Oh I can say _bad_, _bad_ words… But that didn't answer the question" stressing the words _bad_, somehow making Tamsin 's blood boil so much that she grunted. Neither of them wanted to leave it there.

Tamsin took a glance at the fae at the other end of the room. He was still out cold, and would still be for a while by the looks of it. She moved Bo to another room.

She moved one of her hands in front of Bo, the other still restraining her. She grabbed the brunette's crotch over her leather trousers. Teasing her… she knew she was going commando and that the fabric would create direct friction with her cunt.

"Does that answer your question?" asked the Valkyrie, as she pressed harder. Bo tried to silence a moan. A surge of strength washed over her as she did and managed to free her arm. She turned around and pushed Tamsin brutally against a nearby table. She didn't miss the opportunity to wedge her leg between the blonde's thighs, putting pressure on her center. A hand sneaking under Tamsin's shirt and on her back, the other going straight back up in her golden locks, and pulled.  
>The blonde had not seen that coming, but the roughness Bo was displaying turned her on like crazy. She grabbed Bo's ass and pulled her towards her even more.<p>

Bo brought their lips together in a furious kiss. All that pent up frustration was breaking loose and the girls were giving it their all. Bo fed from Tamsin harshly but the burn they felt at their cores only heightened their arousals. The succubus had never tasted chi like this and she felt stronger than ever. After catching their breath, they resumed their hungry kisses. Their tongues danced an argentine tango with a frenzy only rivalled by their wandering hands.  
>Tamsin's hand snuck up Bo's stomach and grabbed her breast under her bra, kneading it and pinching her nipple. Bo's was unfastening Tamsin's belt and undoing the button of her jeans, giving her enough space to slip her hands in her pants and touch her where she wanted her most.<p>

"Faen" Tamsin cursed as soon as she felt Bo's hands parting her folds.

Bo herself froze for a short second, feeling how wet Tamsin was. This was all the encouragement she needed to plunge two fingers inside of her. Tamsin rode her hand, matching Bo's pace with her hips, wanting deeper, harder thrusts, which Bo happily gave, using her leg to add power to her movements. She rubbed the blonde's clit with the palm of her hand as she did so.  
>To stop herself from screaming out loud, Tamsin bit hard on the succubus' shoulder, earning a sharp gasp from Bo, as she revelled in the mixture of pain and pleasure from both the Valkyrie's teeth and nails scraping up her back.<p>

Bo felt Tamsin tightening around her fingers and pushed charm right into her core during the last few thrusts. Bo kissed Tamsin deeply as she came and transferred some of her powerful chi back to her while at her peak, bringing her higher than she'd ever been before.

The two ensnared faes were panting heavily. Bo slowed down her movements as Tamsin recovered, slowly removing her hand.

"So who won again, Valkyrie?" teased Bo. Her eyes were still a mesmerising blue as she brought her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean. Her eyes trained on Tamsin's. Still not breathing evenly. 'Damn. Her chi isn't the only delicious thing about her' she thought. Still running on a high from her chi. One single, long, pull was enough to fill her up. The succubus just knew she wanted more of the blonde.

"Ha… I think we'll need to have a second round." Tamsin managed to answer. "This… is NOT over."

They suddenly remembered the unconscious guy sitting on the chair in the other room and cussed "Shit" in unison, fixing their clothes and rushing back to him.

He was still out. Tamsin slapped him hard and that woke him up.

She shot a glance at Bo before interrogating him, clearly warning her that this wasn't over. She'd get even.

* * *

><p><strong>*'Faen' sort of means 'fuck' (literally: hell) in Norwegian.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this. It was fun to write at least! And I'll probably continue this. It will probably stay very smut-centric, because that means I don't have to think about the plot too much since I am crap at that haha**


	2. Chapter 2: Show me what you got

**Thanks for reading and the follows/favs/reviews for this story already! I'm glad some of you have enjoyed the first chapter.**

**In this chapter, things are getting a bit (lot) more heated between the two faes as Tamsin decided she had something to prove... This is pretty much all smut. More so than the first one. You are warned ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Show me what you got<strong>

After interrogating the fae, they decided to bring him to the station and arrest him on drug trafficking charges.

The whole way back was charged with sexual tension as Bo and Tamsin sat in the front, both wanting the same thing: to explore the premise of the game they had started.

It was first a matter of proving that Bo still had it and could manipulate Tamsin with her skills, but now it was just about showing that they were the best.

Bo was wearing a low cut top as usual, and every time Tamsin looked to her right, she'd be reminded of how much she wanted to touch her soft breast again. She wanted to rip her top off her and suck on those nipples, kiss her breast with an open mouth and draw back her skin with her teeth… She wanted to see Bo in all her glory.

The succubus saw that. She brought her arms together making her cleavage only 10 times more distracting and told the blonde to keep her eyes on the road in an innocent voice, to which Tamsin just answered 'mhm'. She then played with the pendant of her necklace, bringing even more attention to her chest.

Bo was enjoying this. She felt like she suddenly had her strength back, and being desired by Tamsin of all people was giving her such a rush.

They arrived at the precinct and the detective got the guy out of her car, and into some officer's custody before joining Bo, leaning on the front door of her car.

"So what now, detective?" Bo asked seductively.

Tamsin bent down a bit, talking right into Bo's ear "Now, I'm going to fuck you and show you that no one tops a Valkyrie"

The succubus was not expecting the blunt answer she was given, but she sure enjoyed it.

"Alright then, show me what you got" looking into her eyes.

They both noticed Dyson walking towards them.

"Careful there, you might want to tone down the succuboner"

Bo realised her eyes were glowing a bright blue again. She closed her eyes and left Tamsin to go 'freshen up', with an extra sway in her hips and passing the wolf with wide grin.

"Do you notice anything different about Bo?" said a curious Dyson as he reached Tamsin, still leaning on the car and checking Bo out.

"What?" she answered, snapping out of it.

"Never mind, can you give me a report on that guy you brought in? – And woah, Bo's scent is all over you, did you girls fight again?"

"Yeah we fought alright; I doubted her interrogation techniques." She answered with a smirk.

Before Bo entered the ladies' room she looked back at Tamsin who was still looking at her furtively while talking to Dyson. She bit her lip, raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to say "Too bad you can't join already…" with her eyes travelling up and down the blonde again. Tamsin unconsciously licked her lips at the sight.

Bo needed a few minutes to calm down her 'succurousal' and keep the brown hue of eyes instead of having them flicking blue irrepressibly. She couldn't believe how different she felt since she experienced Tamsin's chi flowing through her. It woke her up. Instantly unlocked something. She felt like she didn't have to be scared of the succubus within her when she was around that powerhouse of a woman. Also Bo was admittedly attracted to the blonde, but didn't want feelings to complicate this. She'd just see where things would go, hoping that this game they'd started was going to last for a while…  
>She walked back out and joined the detectives.<p>

"Did you find anything in the forest, Dyson?" Bo asked.

As Dyson was about to answer, Tamsin interrupted "Don't worry about it succubus, I'll fill you in later" giving the brunette a suggestive look.

Bo didn't miss a beat "You sure you'll be thorough enough that I won't miss anything Dyson could give me?"

"Trust me… you don't need Dyson. Now let's go, I told you I'd give you a ride." Retorted Tamsin with confidence and a wicked smile.

"That you did…" said the succubus with a short break between each word.

Dyson was a bit confused as to what just went on but didn't question it too long. "I'll finish some paperwork here and then catch up with you girls at the Dal?"

"Sure wolfboy, see you later."

With that the girls left the station together and headed to Tamsin's car. They were finally alone and the sexual tension built up again, electrifying the air around them. Tamsin turned on the ignition in comfortable silence, both faes knowing what they were in for.

Bo spoke after a little while "So… where are you taking me, Tamsin?", her voice making her species proud.

"Heaven?" offered Tamsin, before breaking into a laugh at the cheesy cliché with Bo. It was an uncharacteristic yet welcome side of the Valkyrie. She quickly turned her smile into a smirk though and added "Because I am going to make you scream my name along with god's".

"Ha... Well you better deliver now Valkyrie, you're setting the expectations quite high."

"I told you to trust me. My long fingers never disappoint and I assure you: your cunt has never felt anything like my tongue." Tamsin replied candidly, coating her words with lustful arrogance.

'Oh god.' Bo already thought. Just hearing Tamsin say those words was exhilarating. Her eyes darted to Tamsin's hand on the wheel immediately. Picturing what was to come… Or _who _was to come. The Valkyrie noticed and started caressing the steering wheel with her fingertips hinting at her dexterity, extending two fingers fully. Bo wouldn't sit there idly though. Her own hand found its way to the driver's thigh, mimicking the patterns she was drawing on the wheel. "Looks like someone's impatient..." commented Tamsin. Bo started massaging her thigh, from above her knee, to lower, and lower, along the inner thigh, teasing. Spreading some charm into the fae.

Tamsin was trying to focus on the road, but it was getting challenging. Thankfully they were approaching the field she wanted and as soon as she stopped the car, she grabbed the brunette's wrist and yanked her arm away. "This is not how it's gonna go down Succubus. You'll be a good girl and let the bad Valkyrie show you how it's done."

She lunged at Bo and kissed her ferociously, shoving her against the door. She grabbed her left leg and pulled at it so that the sex demon was sat sideways, legs parted and inviting. She was now between the succubus' legs and held both her hands above her head in one of hers while wasting no time and ripping off Bo's top with the other. Bo couldn't bring herself to care about that piece of garment.

She then slipped the same hand up Bo's back, unhooking her bra in a swift motion and pulled on the door handle. Bo gasped as she wasn't expecting this. She fell backwards and her bra flew higher up her arms. She was lying halfway out the car, the Valkyrie still holding her hands, resting her elbow on the seat for balance. 'Shit. This is going to be athletic' Bo thought, finding it hard to keep her upper body up. She lifted her legs and crossed them tightly around Tamsin's hips for support, relieving some of the exertion on her abs. Tamsin hurriedly caught Bo's majestic breast in her mouth and used the bra to tie Bo's hands together, effectively restricting her movements. The succubus couldn't hold back a loud moan as she felt the warm tongue on her chest.

Tamsin squeezed Bo's thigh as she placed her knees on the seat, underneath Bo, for a more stable stance. The brunette rolled her hips into her. Tamsin sucked and bit at Bo's breast, flicked her tongue on and around her hard nipple, just as she had fantasized. She proceeded to leave her mark right under there. Her nails were digging into Bo's back as she helped in supporting her.

Bo managed to get out of her restraints, grabbed Tamsin's head to bring her into a searing kiss and pulled some chi, now sitting up and straddling the blonde. Before the Valkyrie could even register it the succubus had stripped her of her top. Bo looked down and marvelled at the body revealed under this thin fabric and wished that this god-sent creature would never wear clothes again.

She couldn't do much as she would risk losing her balance if she tried to fully take control of the situation. The Valkyrie had her trapped. And she loved it…

Tamsin resumed their heated kiss and kneaded Bo's other breast. The succubus bit her lip hard and she could taste blood, but that only encouraged her more. She held Bo with one hand on her back and the other on her ass to lift her up and got them out of the car with great strength. Once on her feet, she carried Bo to the hood, losing her bra to the succubus in the process, who was nibbling on her neck. The succubus loved Tamsin's neck. Tamsin didn't even know she was this sensitive in that area. The brunette seemed to be able to turn anything into a sweet spot. She slipped a hand into her jeans and grabbed the toned fae's buttock.

Tamsin forced Bo's hand out of her jeans and laid her back on the hood. She kissed her jaw, neck, chest, and abdomen. Sucked on her skin along the hip bone. In the meantime, she popped open the button of her leather pants and pulled them down, revealing a dripping wet mess.

"You are so fucking wet, Bo…" said Tamsin in a grunt.

She kissed the whimpering succubus lower, right above her clit, before switching to her inner thigh, and kissing upwards until almost reaching the middle section. She gave single light lick before proceeding to the other leg in the same way torturously.

Bo was beside herself. She needed her tongue. "Fucking hell Tamsin, show me what that tongue can do already!"

Tamsin didn't waste any time once Bo asked for it. She bent down some more, secured one of Bo's legs above her shoulder and gave a wide strong lick from her opening to her aching bundle of nerves. Bo tasted so good… She circled her clit with the tip of her tongue and flicked over it upwards every now and then at random to keep the succubus on the edge. She felt Bo's hand move up from her neck to her hair, pulling with just enough strength to drive her insane. That and the sounds she was making cheered the Valkyrie on powerfully. She then kept a steady rhythm, guided by Bo's firm grip.

She licked down her outer lips, sucking on them and biting ever so slightly. Dipped the tip of her tongue inside the succubus.

Bo uncontrollably bucked her hips and begged for more… "Fuck me Valkyrie" was all she managed to shout between moans. Suddenly she felt the blonde's fingers sliding inside of her, thrusting in and out deeply, relentlessly. Filling her up. She felt Tamsin sucking on her clit as she curled her fingers inside of her and hit that sweet spot… "Don't hold back", the Valkyrie said. She contracted around those fingers and after a few more hard thrusts, the distinct feel of teeth grazing her clit and the Valkyrie's eyes looking into hers with pure desire, she came hard… Cursing and moaning, shutting her eyes. Tamsin rushed to her lips to let her feed as she continued stimulating her and keeping her at her peak. Bo pulled so much more Chi than she usually allows herself too, and the Valkyrie didn't seem to be weakening at all. Her fingers stayed inside of her, caressing her walls gently. Bo stopped the feed, or else she'd overdose on her newly found drug. She was panting heavily, attempting to recover from this mind-blowing orgasm. After a moment, still catching her breath, she started saying "Oh my god Tams-"

Tamsin interrupted her by pressing her thumb on her highly-sensitive clit. She was right, the succubus had never met such a skilled tongue and fingers before. This was a mind numbing sensation. The blonde removed her fingers and slid them up Bo's stomach and between her breasts before circling around a nipple, leaving a trail of wetness on her skin. She then followed that trail with her mouth from the bottom, cleaning up this delicious mess. When she got to the nipple, she sucked on it harshly, knowing full well how excruciating this must have been for the succubus. Lastly, she slowly licked over the mark she left there.

She moved up and asked Bo "So what are our conclusions for the day, Succubus?"

"Mhm…" Bo knew what she wanted to hear, but wasn't going to give her that satisfaction just yet… she wanted to play a little more.

"No encore until you fess up and tell me I was right and I'm the best you've ever had"

She was. By far. On all accounts.

"Oh you think you can resist me? What you had earlier today doesn't even begin to cover how I can make you feel… You'll be begging for an 'encore' yourself."

"You're not the only one who can fill my prescription, you know."

"We'll see about that, Valkyrie."

The succubus was back, and on a mission.


End file.
